You're The Worse
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Request for: Llian. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Madara is a dense, spazzy and impatient teacher according to his boss Hashirama. Hashirama thinks Madara should be disciplined in hiw own, unique way. YAOI, HALF RAPE.


_REQUEST FOR: _**LLIAN **8D Hope you like it sweety.

_You're The Worse_

* * *

Madara walked up to his boss's office. His boss also happened to be his best friend, but it wasn't like that while they were working. When they were working, Hashirama was a total dick. It felt like it was Hashirama's job to be Madara's worse nightmare. Madara told this to Hashirama and expected him to lay off but it seemed that he got even worse then he already was.

Now Madara was in front of his boss's door, he sighed deeply and entered the office. Hashirama was sitting at his desk filling in some papers. He had been trying to get the best kendo equipment for the school for a while now and he had finally gotten a good deal. Yes, that's right. Hashirama was the school principle and Madara was a teacher.

"What is it?" Madara asked slightly annoyed, "This is my free period, I need to use it to prepare for my next class and correct some of the tests!"

"Madara-san, this is no way to talk to your boss, now is it?" Hashirama asked as he continued to fill in the paper. "Now close the door and sit down."

Madara glared daggers at Hashirama, he tried to remember why they were best friends.

"I saw that." Hashirama stated.

Madara jolted and rolled his eyes. He closed the door and just as he was about to walk to his seat Hashirama quickly added:

"Oh, and why don't you lock it too? I wouldn't want to be interrupted."

Madara found that request odd but he obeyed anyways. He then made his way to his seat and waited. Hashirama kept filling in the paper, when he was done he pulled out another one and started to read it. Madara assumed that when he would finish reading the paper they would get to business, but he was wrong. He started to fill it in, and when he was done he pulled out another one read it, and then filled it in. When the fourth paper popped up Madara lost it.

He grabbed the paper from Hashirama and ripped it up. "YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!" Madara yelled.

Hashirama got up slowly, he then grinned at Madara looking a little mad. "Madara-san…that was the paper I needed to sign to get you a raise." He said.

Madara went pale. He quickly looked at the paper he had ripped in halves and read it quickly. His eyes widened. "No!" he cried. He ran over to Hashirama's desk and grabbed the tape. He started taping the paper back together. "Y-you're still going to give it to me right?"

"I don't know…that was rather rude…" Hashirama said grinning, it was always funny seeing Madara flustered and desperate.

"Pretty please! I want it so bad! I'm sorry!" Madara begged.

As soon as he finished taping the paper, which was in a matter of seconds, he grabbed Hashirama's hand, shoved a pen in it, and started to force him to write his name on the paper.

"You're rather desperate for the raise…" Hashirama whispered huskily near Madara's ear.

Madara immediately felt uncomfortable and let go of Hashirama's hand out of instinct. The next thing he new he was pinned to his boss's desk. Hashirama was hovering over Madara, his lips were incredibly close to Madara's owns. Madara blushed madly and gathered his courage to ask what was going on.

"Madara-san. You're impatient. This isn't good for a teacher." Hashirama said, he brushed his lips against Madara's causing him to blush some more.

"Y-you were making me wait, and I have things to do…" Madara mumbled looking away.

"Don't we all, Madara-san?" Hashirama asked in a tone that somewhat turned Madara on.

Madara shook his head. What was he thinking? Hashirama was his boss and his best friend, he shouldn't be turned on by this.

"Oh, I get it!" Madara said smirking. "I know what you're doing!"

Hashirama smirked himself, he moved his hips brushing his man hood against Madara's. "You do?" He asked suggestively.

"Yeah, you're just teasing me! Like all those other times!" Madara said a little distracted by the small amount of pleasure he felt when Hashirama moved his hips like that.

"Other times?" Hashirama asked a little confused.

"Yeah, whenever I'm about to get a chick you always do something like this to scare them away." Madara said remembering those many times. "And you keep telling you're kidding."

Hashirama starred blankly at Madara, he was rather dense.

"So all you wanted to do was tease me…?" Madara asked looking around. "But there aren't any babes."

"You're dense and impatient…" Hashirama stated.

"What! Am not!" Madara snapped.

"And you get mad easily."

Madara growled. "Can you get off of me…**please**?"

"At least you're polite." Hashirama said smiling. "But you have three big defaults as a teacher. Being impatient, dense and getting mad easily. I'll have to _discipline _you to change that."

"Awww, seriously Hashirama-chan?" Madara said sounding disappointed, which he was.

Hashirama slapped his hand on his desk next to Madara's head. "This is no way to address your boss." Hashirama said.

"What do you want me to call you then?" Madara hissed.

"Tatsujin*." Hashirama purred.

"Never!" Madara huffed.

"Oh but I think you will…if you want to keep this job." Hashirama purred in Madara's ear.

Madara blushed and then gasped when he felt something wet lick the shell of his ear. He moaned lightly and pushed on Hashirama to get away from him and make him stop. Hashirama nibbled on Madara's ear lobe and then moved down to his jaw line. He licked on the skin there and sucked on it as he continued to kiss his way down his neck.

"Mm! Ngh! H-Hashirama-c-chan! S-stop!" Madara protested as Hashirama sucked on a sensitive piece of skin. He found himself get harder and harder as it went. He wasn't gay though…at least he didn't think he was…

Before he knew it Hashirama started to take off Madara's clothes. He unbuttoned his vest slowly and with a little of difficulty since Madara's hands were in the way.

"HASHIRAMA! STOP IT!" Madara cried.

"But you like it so much, you little slut." Hashirama chuckled in a very manly tone.

Madara was some what seduced by it but regained himself. "I-I'm not gay Hashirama-chan!" Madara told him.

"Then why is there a tent in your pants?" Hashirama asked flicking it.

"A-ah!" Madara moaned at the contact.

"I think it's done building up, what do you think?" Hashirama teased.

"You're the worse." Madara pouted.

Hashirama chuckled a little more and kissed Madara. He pressed his lips firmly against his own locking the contact. Madara found himself struggling a little but soon melted in the contact. He moved his lips back against Hashirama's lips and didn't know he would like the contact so much. Unconscientiously he parted his lips a little giving Hashirama access to his mouth. Madara moaned as Hashirama's tongue rubbed against his own in a pleasurable way.

They broke apart in need for air soon enough. Madara was breath taken and couldn't stop starring at Hashirama, he couldn't keep himself from imagining what Hashirama would do to him…and how much he wanted it.

_N-No…this is stupid! I'm not gay! _Madara told himself.

With strength that Madara would had needed earlier, he pushed Hashirama off of him and escaped from the other man's grasp. "I-I'm sorry tatsujin, I-I cant do this…" Madara mumbled quickly dashing for the door.

Hashirama was just as quick as Madara, just as Madara was about to unlock the door Hashirama stopped him and pinned him to the door.

"You called me tatsujin." Hashirama said with a wield smirk.

Madara blushed madly. "I-I-I didn't mean to!" He protested embarrassed.

"Nevertheless you did." Hashirama said chuckling as he pressed his body against Madara's. "And I don't think you'd want to walk out with a visible erection in your pants."

Hashirama moved Madara's hands over his head and with one hand pinned them there whilst with the other, he slipped them in Madara's pants. Madara yelped and buckled his hips, which wasn't the best thing to do since he received unwanted pleasure from Hashirama's hand rubbing against his boner. Hashirama gripped Madara's erection and slowly started pumping it.

"N-no…H-Hashirama ah!" Madara moaned.

Hashirama slowly went faster and the more Madara protested. When Hashirama was pumping Madara fast and hard he couldn't form words anymore he could only moan and mewl.

"A-AAAAHN! AAAAAAAHN!" Madara moaned loudly thrusting his hips into Hashirama's hand as he came.

"That was dirty." Hashirama chuckled as he licked the semen from his hand.

"S-shut up!" Madara panted.

"I'm ready for more, what about you?" Hashirama whispered.

"L-lemme go…" Madara demanded struggling weakly.

"No, this is how you're going to be disciplined. I cant stop even if I wanted to." Hashirama said as if he was totally innocent.

Madara glared. "You would never want to stop!" He hissed.

"You're not so dense after all." Hashirama uttered brightly.

Hashirama judged this as the end of conversation, he wanted to fuck Madara now. He pulled down Madara's pants and boxers then shoved three fingers in his mouth.

"You'll suck if you don't want this to hurt as much." Hashirama suggested.

Madara sucked on the fingers against his will, though it wasn't so bad. Seeing Hashirama like this kind of turned him on…

_Damn it Madara! You're not gay! _He screamed to himself. _Then why am I so…excited…?_

Madara bobbed his head a little as he swirled his tongue around the fingers. Hashirama was surprised but pleased, it seemed that Madara wasn't denying his sexual orientation anymore. He pulled out the fingers from his skilled mouth and lowered them to Madara's slightly twitching entrance.

"Relax your muscles." Hashirama said before pushing the first finger in.

Madara whimpered quietly but quickly got used to it, it wasn't so bad. Hashirama then added the second finger that hurt a little more then the first. He waited a few seconds before slowly thrusting them in and out. Madara whimpered in slight pain at first, he was a virgin to gay sex. Though soon enough Madara moaned in pleasure, he barely noticed when the third finger was added. Hashirama then thrust deep inside of Madara and hit that special stop that made Madara practically scream in pleasure once it was hit.

"W-wha…what was that?" Madara asked confused with pleasure.

"No you're still dense." Hashirama said out loud, as he continued to stretch Madara ignoring his question.

A couple more thrusts later Hashirama pulled his fingers out making Madara whimper yet again surprising himself. Maybe he was gay after all.

Hashirama cupped Madara's cheek. "No need to whimper, something better and larger is coming…" He said sweetly and comfortingly.

Madara blushed and looked at the ground. Meanwhile Hashirama pulled his hard cock out of his pants and moved closer to Madara. Madara gasped and looked at Hashirama with wide eyes. Hashirama released Madara's arms since he needed the both of his. He slowly separated Madara's legs a little more and brought his erection to his uke's entrance. Madara breath heavily in anticipation, he needed to feel this. Hashirama poked his throbbing cock at Madara's entrance.

"H-Hashirama-chan…please…" Madara begged lowering himself a little on Hashirama's cock.

"Say it…" Hashirama whispered.

Madara looked at Hashirama and frowned lightly. "N-no…"

"Then you're not getting it." Hashirama concluded.

"B-but Hashirama-chan…" The uke whined.

"Ah-ah." Hashirama said grinning.

Madara stayed quiet for a moment.

"Please…tatsujin…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" The seme teased.

"Please, tatsujin…" Madara repeated a little louder.

"I cant hear you…"

"GOD DAMN IT FUCK ME TATSUJIN!" Madara yelled.

Hashirama grinned wider and shoved his cock in Madara, and boy was that cock huge. Madara screamed and threw his head back trying to get adjusted to the size but that was going to take longer since Hashirama kept fucking him.

"H-Tatsujin! W-wait a minute!" Madara cried out.

Hashirama ignored his pleas and kept fucking him. Madara gripped Hashirama as he moaned in deep pain with slight pleasure. Hashirama aimed deeper and slammed into Madara's prostate earning a scream of pleasure. He aimed for that spot over and over again until there was no pain but only pleasure.

As they continued to make love, Madara started to move with Hashirama. He pushed his hips down with every thrust getting Hashirama's cock deeper then before each time. He was blinded by the pleasure and couldn't stop screaming. Everything felt amazing.

All of a sudden Madara screamed even louder in pleasure and his vision went completely blank. He felt something wet and sticky hit his stomach. A few seconds after he felt something just as wet and sticky but also warm shoot up him. He starred at Hashirama with hazy lust filled eyes. Hashirama smiled and cupped his cheek. He then kissed him.

"Mm…" Madara said breaking the kiss. "Do you really like me or you just wanted to fuck me?"

Hashirama smiled. "I'd never hurt you. I love you too much."

Madara smiled back, "does that mean I can get a raise?"

"No."

"You're the worse…" Madara pouted.

"Yeah, but you love me."

_**END**_

* * *

_*Tatsujin: it means 'master' in Japanese._


End file.
